hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 2
So this is the roleplaying page for the average everyday life of the people of District 2. When you are roleplaying just edit the section below and sign it off with your signature. Please put your name, age, looks and personality in the comments and then you're ready to go (no forms need to be accepted by me just start roleplaying!). Please note that some of the teenagers are training for the Hunger Games at the moment! ''Roleplaying'' There is a lovely breeze in the air as some of the teenagers of District 2 were hanging around, training and fighting with each other. The Hunger Games were fast approaching and every child wanted to be trained properly before they even got to the Capitol! {C {C}Rainbow Shifter 19:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx Sixx walked over to one of the teen boys hoping they would be able to catch onto something at least a friendship. Scarlett123 19:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Fernando spun around to look at Jynxx with his black eyes. The seventeen year old walked over to a pile of weapons and signalled to them. "Do you want to practise?" 'He asked. Fernando wanted to find out Jynxx's weakness' just in case they were both picked for the next Hunger Games. Rainbow Shifter 19:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx's eyes narrowed down and she shrugged and nodded. "Yeah sure," she grinned. "Bring it on." Scarlett123 11:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The dark skinned boy smiled. '"Take your pick!" 'Then he grasped an axe and grinned. Jynxx grinned and picked up two daggers, the blades shining in the suns reflection. "Alright then." Scarlett123 12:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fernando smirked. '"Nice choice!" '''He was thinking that it really wasn't a good choice, Jynxx couldn't defend herself with daggers against his axe. Rainbow Shifter 12:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx jumped behind Fernando and tripped him. With that big axe he wouldn't be able to move so fast. Scarlett123 14:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) (Remember the Powerplaying thing). Fernando smiled and followed where Jynxx went. He really couldn't hurt her, it was against the Capitol's rules for Career Tributes. They could all train as long as there was no serious injuries. He tried to grab the girl's neck, only lightly with his hand. Then he would try to corner her. Rainbow Shifter 16:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx knew what she was doing, she aimed a kick at his chest, to get free of his grip. He wasn't holding her very hard anyway. And with that axe in his hand, he would barley be able to move as fast as her. With two good knifes, a short height and good flexibilty, she could practicaly sneak up on him anytime. Scarlett123 16:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fernando watched the little teenager run around very fast. Then when she tried to kick his chest he went to punch her shin bone. He didn't get the point in training with weapons if they weren't allowed to injure each other. Rainbow Shifter 17:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx kept moving until he tripped her. She quickly got up and ran every single direction. She was trying to make him lose his focus. The boy kept following where Jynxx went with his eyes. He dropped his axe to the floor, hand to hand fighting was more his style. Rainbow Shifter 19:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Drat! Jynxx wasn't expecting that. She stuck her daggers in her pockets and slid under Fernando's legs, his eyes following her. Then she quickly stood up again and when Fernando spun around she aimed for a kick... Scarlett123 19:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fernando quickly tried to grab Jynxx's leg as she went to kick him. He had such fast reflexs. Rainbow Shifter 19:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) As Fernando tried to grab Jynxx's leg he failed but Jynxx tripped, what fast reflexes! If only she could attack him... Scarlett123 19:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The boy smiled and showed brilliant white teeth. Fernando grinned, "Give up yet?" Rainbow Shifter 19:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hell no," Jynxx growled and slipped aside, aiming a good kick in the back. She wasn't going to give up until she won. Scarlett123 19:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "You know maybe you should try adapting to different ways of fighting. If you get into the arena then you might loose your knives or have a dagger taken from you. What will you do then if you haven't tried any other forms of fighting?" Fernando said. He was, for some reason, trying to help Jynxx. Rainbow Shifter 07:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Koton watched the two with wide eyes. "Holy cow!" she whispered. She wanted to practice aswell, so she grabbed a shining silver bow and arrow and aimed right at the dummys chest. She let her arrow fly and it hit the chest of the dummy. With a satisfyed grunt she grabbed another arrow from her quiver and replayed shooting her arrows in perfect straight lines. Katie00909 "I'll have others, besides, I'll probably have loads of sponsors and if I do, I'll spend the money on more daggers. And if I lose them, hell, I'll use my fighting skills or wing it," Jynxx said confidentely, although knowing he was right. "What abot you? Carrying an axe everywhere? You won't move very fast." Scarlett123 16:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Fernando sniggered although he was slighty distracted by Koton who had started to practise with a bow and arrow. "Simple! Hand to hand combat. Or i could just make some traps... Plus I'm strong and great at climbing so if i loose my weapon my tactic is hide and ambush... Thats if i'm not in a Career Pack of course." Rainbow Shifter 16:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "I hope I am," Jynxx replied, highly doubting that she wouldn't be a Career."And what sort of traps are those hmm?" Jynxx added curiously just be warned in the Hunger Games. Scarlett123 17:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Koton spun around and grabbed a sword, she began brutally slashing and piercing the 6 dummys that she was surrounded by. She smiled and imagened that each dummy was a member of her ex-boyfriends pathetic family. Katie00909 Fernando tried to grab Jynxx's shoulders and spin her round to look at what Koton was doing. "Amazing!" He whispered. Rainbow Shifter 17:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Koton shrugged. She couldnt help being a bit proud. He was so good! A compliment like that was... AMAZING! She smiled shyly and carried on slicing and piercong the already-scewered dummys. Katie00909 "Oh there... Erm nets and stuff!" Fernando said to Jynxx's earlier question. Rainbow Shifter 17:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx huffed in dissapointment. If they were together in the Hunger Games, he would have to do better than nets and 'stuff'. Fernando smiled at Jynxx, "Oh shut up!" Then he got a knife and held it out to Jynxx. "Teach me how to use this then!" Rainbow Shifter 17:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Koton eyed Jynxx enviously. She chatted to Fernando so freely! If only he knew her true feelings. If only, if only... Katie00909Katie00909 17:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx saw a glint of envy in Koton's eyes. She snickered. She could tell so easily that she had feelings for Fernando! "Well, I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone," she sniggered walking away for training. Scarlett123 17:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Koton rolled her eyes and aimed a knife to fly perfectly past Jynxx's head. She threw it and it zoomed past her brunette hair. She grunted, clearly satisfyed. katie00909Katie00909 17:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Fernando looked round wildly. "Jynxx stay! We were training and this one can train with us... If you don't kill each other first." Rainbow Shifter 17:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Koton walked away, cursing under her breath. She kicked a stone, to hard, and it hit someone in the neck. He turned around and saw her. He picked up his dagger and aimed it at her neck. He threw it and Koton dodged it, but bearly. While she was in shock about what just happened, the boy threw a stne at her forehead. Koton was out cold Katie00909 18:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The boy frowned and did a really big sigh. District 2 was turning out to be so agressive. Rainbow Shifter 18:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The boy slipped away into the shadows, hoping that no one saw him throw the rock. Katie00909 18:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The boy looked up. His name was Matt. Matt Webber. His black hair was down to his eyes and he was wearing brown bermuda shorts and a black shirt with hiking shoes. He waved back and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he hollered back to Jynxx. Scarlett123 18:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "Why the heck did you do that?" Fernando said, walking a bit closer. Rainbow Shifter 18:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" Jynxx snickered, watching the boy get closer. Scarlett123 18:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "Not you! The guy who knocked Kotton out!" Fernando called to Jynxx. Rainbow Shifter 18:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "Well he was probably just annoyed because of her shyness," Jynxx said rolling her eyes. She '''hated people who acted honest and shy to get what they want. Scarlett123 18:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The boy, who's name was Shiro, tensed himself for a fight. He was ready to fight, and not afraid! Katie00909 18:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "You wanna practice?" Jynxx asked Matt curiously, she couldn't help think he was quite attractive, but she showed no emotion. Scarlett123 18:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Matt shook his head. He wasn't really in the mood. And if he did practice, he would be hiding, waiting, observing his traps. Scarlett123 18:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "You were gonna teach me knife stuff!" Fernando said to Jynxx. Rainbow Shifter 20:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "Awh, but I thought you wanted to flirt with your little friend," Jynxx grinned. Scarlett123 07:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The boy Matt, looked down and walked towards Shiro. "Hey man.." he started, and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "You alright?" Scarlett123 09:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Shiro shrugged him off. "Dunno, this place is just so, Violent. I mean we used to just pretend but look" he pointed at the medics on the ground. "Seriously, we are getting WAY to violent" Katie00909 09:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Matt ripped his hand away and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah.. well, it's not like we can do anything about it," he muttered in dissapointment. "I'm Matt, who are you?" Scarlett123 09:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "Shiro" he said gruffly. Clearly he wasnt one for talking to strangers so openly.Katie00909 09:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Matt raised an eyebrow. "Not really the talking type huh? You and me both," Matt grunted back. Scarlett123 10:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Shiro was thinking "wtf does he want with me?". He fiddles with his fingers and looked away. He whistled awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. Katie00909 12:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Matt looked at him awkwardly as he walked away. He guessed it was time to go and hide, but when he spun around he bumped into a short figure. Scarlett123 12:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Koton got up and sighed. She saw people fighting with their swords. She saw people climbing. She got up and walked over to the survival station and fiddles with the matches. When the flame opened up she smiled. Then noticed the other ways of doing it. She reached the flint and started to make another fire. Katie00909 12:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! Watch it!" Jynxx growled as she got up, rubbing her head. Then she saw that the boy was merely two feet taller than her... maybe two and a half. Scarlett123 12:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Koton left the fires, stamping them out before she left. She walked up to the bows and arrows and started aiming at the dummy's necks. She let each arrow fly, SWIFTLY. Katie00909 15:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry..." Matt said helping Jynxx up. Scarlett123 16:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "What is going on?" The boy asked looking at the other four. Fernando looked confused, he wasn't flirting or whatever with this Koton girl. Rainbow Shifter 16:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Koton speared a dummy, bored. She walked off and went to get a drink. On the way back she clumsily dropped her water bottle and went to grab it when she banged into Fernando."Oh erm..sorry, my fault." she mumbled hurriedly. She picked it up and ran off as far as she could get away from him.Katie00909 17:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "It's alright," Jynxx replied, stumbling up. Scarlett123 17:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) He raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm." Then he walked over to the pile of weapons and picked up something he wouldn't usually train with... A bow and arrows. He tried to put the arrow in the string and attempted to fire it at a dummy. It hit the dummy's leg, very far from the head or heart. Rainbow Shifter 17:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) She scoffed at Fernando. She walked up to him. " Lock your arm" she told him. "concentrate on your aim". She picked up another bow and arrow then show the dummys neck. "see? Its not hard" she said.Katie00909 19:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) She then started doing iit more and more. When she looked up she saw that she had hit the dummy on the head;neck;foot and chest.Katie00909 11:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando just stood there open mouthed but he then moved forward an inch and locked his arm. The boy drew an arrow and shot it straight at the dummy's stomach. "I was aiming for the heart..." Fernando began. Rainbow Shifter 12:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "I still wouldnt want to be that dummy" she said, impressed by his fast learning. Katie00909 12:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink was sorting the groups of edible plants into groups. It wasn't exactly her strong point, but she was doing well. Slink looked up at the boy who had just shot the dummy in the stomach. Fern? Or something like that was talking to a girl. She just looked back down and kept on sorting the plants out. St.Berry4evers 12:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando smiled and tried again. This time it hit the dummy's shoulder, "Getting closer..." He tipped his head towards Slink and mouthed to Koton, 'Whats she doing?' Rainbow Shifter 12:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) She had completed her test on the plants so Slink got up, and went to the part where the bows were. She looked around the choices and picked an old looking, wooden one. She was best with these ones. Nothing fancy. She mouthed to herself "The heart", as she aimed, tensing up her arm. Letting go the bow freed and it hit just half an inch from where she wanted. But it was the heart all the same. St.Berry4evers 13:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton shrugged. "Remember, you cant be 90% I can do this. And 10% 'what is she doing?'. FOCUS!"Katie00909 13:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando narrowed his brown eyes. He saw that Slink's shot would have instantly killed the dummy. Then he looked at his dummy and two pathetic arrows; one in the shoulder and the other in the stomach. He raised an eyebrow at Koton and then said, "Oooo, look at bossy over here!" Rainbow Shifter 13:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink grunted. "Missed!" she exclaimed. She turned and threw the bow behind her, it just missing Koton's head. St.Berry4evers 13:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando stared open mouthed. "She did not miss that! It would have killed the dummy if it was real." He turned to Koton. Rainbow Shifter 13:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton shrugged. "She's good, yeah. But dont get distracted!" she told him.Katie00909 13:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Okay!" Fernando said and tried to do what he had just seen Slink do. He tried but the arrow hit the dummy's neck. Rainbow Shifter 13:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink went into a corner and watched the girl (Her name seemed to be Koton) and Fernando. She decided to go back. St.Berry4evers 14:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Nearly" Koton cheered. She was impressed. She saw Slink looking at them. "What?" she mouthed.Katie00909 14:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Meep" Slink said, readying her bow. She tensed up, let go and it hit the dummy in the head. Watching them couldn't be that bad. If she was picked with either of these two she knew that Fernando wasn't very good at archery and Koton was. St.Berry4evers 14:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Dude what is your problem?" Fernando dropped the bow and arrow and walked over to her. "You want some sword or hammer training? You look like you could use it." He was lying but was also trying to make her feel better. Rainbow Shifter 14:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "O...Kaaaaaay. I guess I could." she said, quietly. She was slightly taller than Fernando, but not by much. St.Berry4evers 14:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) He nodded and then lay down a mallet and a sword. "Pick one and we'll start with it. Koton you watch! It looks like you need some strength training." Finally Fernando was in his element. Rainbow Shifter 14:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink snatched the sword as soon as possible. A sword and a Mallet. Well, she would rather have a sword than a hammer. Sharper, light, more dangerous some of the time. St.Berry4evers 14:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando nodded. "Sword training it is!" And he drew a sword from his belt. "Now have you trained with a sword before?" Rainbow Shifter 14:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Once, but, erm...I missed the dummy and hit the person next to me" She said, going bright red. No more communication unless it was about training. That was how she liked it. Easy. She could spy, while still getting trained. St.Berry4evers 14:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "I need training? In streingh? Please." she said defensivley, but slightly arragontly.Katie00909 14:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Nice! " Fernando remarked but thought that he should have some precautions. "Lets put on some body padding... Just in case we get injured." He walked over to it and flung Slick one. "And some advide- The end of the sword is pointy!" Rainbow Shifter 14:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink got the padding on quickly. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. She may not be able to overpower Fernando, but she could out smart him. St.Berry4evers 14:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton was bored. She grabbed a dagger and flung them at a dummy. She was not impressed. Katie00909 14:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando looked at her and smiled. "Hold the hilt of the sword so that the tip of the sword is pointing upwards. Koton come and watch!" He advised. Rainbow Shifter 14:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton pretended he didnt hear him and carried on throwing her knives. When she was all out she walked straight past Fernando and picked up a sword. She was attacking the dummy with streingh. (She can alread use a sword.) She kept stabbing it at differant angles, experimenting differant ways.Katie00909 14:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "The angle was all wrong, Koton" Slink said, she knew it. It had teared the dummy apart, but that was made of stuffing. She then made the tip face upwards. St.Berry4evers 14:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando laughed and shook his head. "Show off! Right now try and hit your sword against mine!" Rainbow Shifter 14:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink breathed in and hit Fernando's sword quite hard, but the force wasn't really in it. St.Berry4evers 14:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton kicked Slink. "So, you think your better? I was experiemtning! Your a weird person who thinks they know it all!" she stormed out of the area and ran off into D2.Katie00909 14:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink dropped her sword, got out of the padding and said "Drama Queen" rolling her eyes. St.Berry4evers 15:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink walked after her. Woo hoo, helping or stalking, Rio? she thought. St.Berry4evers 15:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) She stopped outside of the bank. "Rrr" she growled.Katie00909 15:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink caught up. "Hey." her mouth uttered as if nothing at all had happened. St.Berry4evers 15:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fernando nodded in agreement. "Nice hit but next time try to knock it out of my hand and I'm gonn- Hey where you going?!" He got out of his padding but kept the sword in his head, just in case some fight broke out. Rainbow Shifter 17:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink looked at Koton, strong, but not exactly on the smart side. St.Berry4evers 19:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slink walked back inside. It wasn't time to get all friendly, and wimpy. She decided to go for one on one combat, with a dummy first, mind. She looked at it. Still. Not moving. Not like a real opponent. She got her fists ready, then beat the hell out of all the weak spots she knew: Nose, Chest and crotches. St.Berry4evers 20:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton shook herself. She sat down and put her head in her hands. She got up and headed towards the training centre. As she walked past Slink she scowled. She got to the archery section and shot a few arrows. Katie00909 09:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Fernando shook his head. The sword was still in his hand but he dropped it, picked up and hammer and flung it about twenty meters and it hit the dummy right in the head. From that range... The dummy would definatly be dead. You see he was good with accuracy with a mallet but those bows just really weren't his thing. Rainbow Shifter 19:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx and Matt watched as Koton, Fernando and this Slink girl trained. They were great they had to admit. "Wow," Matt managed to choke out. "Ya, ya, ya," Jynxx said waving her hand. "I bet I can do better." Scarlett123 19:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Matt raised an eyebrow. 'Talk about a show off...' he thought. "Alright then," he said folding his arms. "Go and train with them. I'll watch and lets say I'll... be your biggest fan." He grinned and Jynxx hesitated. Scarlett123 19:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Districts